


Late-Night Musings

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: A drabble a day in May [20]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Late at night, Sana catches Dahyun looking at something interesting on her phone.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: A drabble a day in May [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727353
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Late-Night Musings

Sana crept down the dark dorm hallway for a midnight glass of water. But before she reached the kitchen, she spotted the glow of a phone screen from the couch.

Tiptoeing closer, Sana recognized Dahyun. She peered over the couch to see what Dahyun was doing.

Sana wasn’t expecting to see her own face staring back at her. Dahyun scrolled through photo after photo of Sana, the little red heart appearing on each one. It was so cute and innocent that Sana didn’t want to interrupt. So, she sneaked back toward the hallway—and promptly tripped into the wall.

Whoops.


End file.
